


they say time heals everything, but I'm still waiting

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: Judge Not [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Lucy has cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: Just another day in Lucy's life
Series: Judge Not [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145540
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	they say time heals everything, but I'm still waiting

Lucy’s heels clicked against the wood floor of the law firm. She all but jabbed the down button at the elevator, the tension on her shoulders making her movements a bit less than fully controlled.

Her phone rang as the elevator doors opened.

LKDK

She answered it and stepped into the elevator.

“Hey, Kara.”

“Hey, how did it go today?” Kara asked.

Lucy groaned. Once the doors closed, she slumped against the back of the elevator. “It sucked. I hate it here.”

“The offer is always on the table.”

Lucy sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

Lucy didn’t answer.

Going to CatCo would mean moving to National City would mean seeing Kara regularly would mean a nonzero chance of running into Alex because Alex was in National City and Alex and Kara had reconnected over the past years.

And Lucy didn’t know what she would do if she saw Alex again.

Cry? Freeze? Beg for her forgiveness?

No, it was easier to just avoid it all together.

She stood upright when the elevator stopped before reaching the lobby. The doors opened and a handful of people walked in.

"Are you still coming out here this weekend?" Lucy asked.

"Absolutely," Kara replied. "I did a lot of googling and…"

Lucy let Kara go over her plan to visit a small cafe then what multiple magazines called the 'best deli in Metropolis.'

The elevator finally reached the lobby. Lucy followed the crowd exiting the elevator, the building.

"Are Clark and Lois included in the plans?" Lucy asked when Kara finished. She started down the street to the subway entrance.

"They can be, but I kind of wanted to spend time with you."

A smile tugged at the corners of Lucy's mouth. "That's sweet, kid."

"Yeah, well. We have dinner with them Friday night, that’ll be more than enough time with them."

Lucy laughed. "Alright, I've gotta let you go, I'm about to lose service in the tunnels. See you Friday?"

"Friday. Have a good night."

"You too."

Lucy maneuvered through the crowds, swiped her pass at the turnstiles, and was lucky enough to get a seat on the train.

Lucy was greeted at her apartment door by two indignant yowls. She rolled her eyes as she set her briefcase on the table by the door and added her shoes to the line against the wall.

Themis glared at her from a shelf on the bookshelf at Lucy's eyeline.

"I come home at the same time every day," Lucy said. She bent down and picked up Ruth, accepting the tortoiseshell fur that was going to end up all over her jacket. "I know you understand this."

Themis meowed at her, batted at the air.

"Yes, I'm going to get you food."

Lucy made her way to the kitchen, careful to not step on or trip over Themis as the cat wove around her feet. She let Ruth drop down once they were inside, and fed them before they could complain too much.

She stayed in the kitchen as they ate, knowing they would just chase her down and make her join them. She set the oven to preheat, and went to her bedroom as soon as the cats were done.

She changed into her pajamas as quickly as she could and returned to the kitchen.

Themis had climbed to her favored spot on top of the cabinets, her yellow eyes the only clearly visible part of her as her black fur blended into the shadow.

Ruth wasn’t in the kitchen at all.

Lucy took a picture of Themis and sent it to her old college group chat. A series of ghost and heart emojis flooded the chat. 

She reached into the cabinet - locked with a child lock to keep Ruth from opening it - and pulled out the pizza dough she had made the day before. She had no issues as she rolled the dough out and shaped it into a small pizza.

As soon as she started to spread the alfredo sauce, however, Ruth reappeared.

Lucy scooped her up and lifted her up to lay across her shoulders. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but it would keep Ruth from investigating the pizza and trying to steal pieces of chicken.

She took a picture of the pizza before putting it in the oven, then took a selfie as Ruth nuzzled her cheek. She reached up and scratched the top of Ruth’s head.

“Did you two have a good day?”

Ruth meowed.

“That’s cool.”

Another meow.

“My day sucked. Had to deal with douche associate all day.”

Lucy sighed. She leaned back against the counter and pulled out her phone. She checked her email, her social media notifications, then settled into sudoku as she waited for the pizza.

Once it was out, she cut it, staged it, and took another picture of it. She sent both pizza pictures directly to Kara, then posted the finished picture, the selfie, and Themis’s shadow form to Instagram.

_ made pizza dough this weekend for a special #girlsnightin #homemade #livingwithashadowmonster _

**Author's Note:**

> so, I gave Lucy cats...cause why not?
> 
> title is from The Chicks Not Ready to Play Nice


End file.
